


Her Territory

by layla_aaron



Series: Fanfic 50 - Table 10 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic50 Table 10, Prompt 020 - Glare - Hotchner exerts authority to ensure Kevin does not bother Garcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Territory

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic50 Table 10, Prompt 020 - Glare
> 
> **Author’s Disclaimer:** These characters are the intellectual copyrighted property of The Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios. This is purely for enjoyment and entertainment. This is not meant to infringe on the copyright in any way.

Her home away from home, filled with little colorful toys. Hotch wondered how often she sat there, playing with the toys while talking to them on the phone, in between working her information-gathering magic. He stepped into Garcia’s office after standing just outside the door for several seconds.

Ever the profiler, he gazed about her office, storing away the information. He wanted this insight into the woman he secretly loved. He ignored the internal voice cautioning him against getting caught in her office. Hotch picked up one of the squishy balls and gave it a squeeze. He smiled. Perhaps he should consider getting one of these. It might help alleviate some stress. If nothing else, Jack would have fun with it.

"Penel- ohhhh."

Hotch spun around to find Kevin Lynch standing in the doorway. He glared at the other man for several seconds before growling, "Lynch."

"I, uh, I was looking for Penelope, um…" Kevin stared at his feet, shuffling them.

"She’s obviously not here." Hotch wondered if Kevin could feel the weight of his stare. He'd yet to stop, although the other man had made no effort to make eye contact.

"Um, yeah, I’ll just…" The other man trailed off, pointing to the hallway over his shoulder.

"Lynch, a moment of your time." Hotch would never mention aloud how satisfying he found the other man’s nervous swallow. "I realize I had given you permission to visit with Garcia from time to time; however, since you're no longer dating, I do hope you keep this to work-related conversations and nothing social."

"Yes, um, yes sir." Kevin nodded, still looking everywhere but at Hotch. 

Hotch gave a terse nod. "I'm glad we understand one another." He set the squishy toy back on Penelope's desk and turned toward the door. "After you," he muttered, waving his hand in the direction of the door. He wondered if he could bore a hole into the other man's head with his glare. Hotch hoped this encounter would prevent any further visits.


End file.
